


Unexpected Occurences

by thisislegit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Ori, Gen, One Shot, mentions of other character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippets of Ori being badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Occurences

**Author's Note:**

> For smudgyboo on tumblr because their Ori art is so wonderful!

To say it was surprising would be a vast understatement of their reaction. It’s easy to imagine something like this coming from someone like Gloin, or Dwalin, or even Bifur, but Ori! Really? The youngest dwarf of their group had just come back from a patrol with both Kili, and Fili slung over shoulders. Literally slung over his shoulders, using hands with knitted gloves to keep them in place, before he set them down near the fire. Looking at the confusion on everyone’s faces the scribe assumed it was based on the brothers’ condition.

“I told them not to eat some odd looking berries, and I didn’t realize what it was until half of the bush was gone. Just some alome berries though. They should be awake, but really nauseous in the morning. Nothing to worry about.”

Most of the dwarves, and one hobbit nodded in understanding, but still had that bewildered look on their face. Ori didn’t notice and went to sit between his brothers.

They waved it off as adrenaline, and Nori took the next round of patrols.

 

* * *

 

The second time it happened, they knew it wasn’t a fluke.

Stray orc packs are nasty things. It was still 13 against 5, but they also had 5 wargs. Thorin looked over just as Ori lost his weapon. Fending for himself, he looked around for anyone who was free enough to help the younger dwarf when there was a loud yipping sound.

He looked over again and saw the warg had been punched through several tree trunks. Ori had grabbed his weapon and charged towards it, but the creature grew frightened and ran off. Some of the orcs had even stopped fighting at the side, but the dwarves took their opening and fought them off.

They made sure to set up camp a good distance from where they were attacked, and Ori found himself being bombarded with questions from the Durin line.

“How did you do that?” asked Kili.

“Is it some secret technique?” asked Fili.

“Do you take something that gives you crazy strength?”

“Is it an herb?”

“A poison?”

“A good drink?”

“Uh, well, no. I don’t take anything, and honestly I kind of thought everyone could do that…right?”

Dori gave him a pat on the shoulder, as he looked around and noticed his friends shaking their heads.

“Oh! Well, I’ll put my skills to good use then.”

There were murmers of confirmation, and agreement, before they settled into their regular routine. Some were a bit rowdier than others, but such behaviour could be put off due to the adrenaline wearing off from their battle.

If a few members gave Ori a wary glance, the scribe surely didn’t notice.

 

* * *

 

Third times the charm they say as they watched Ori pry the boulder away from the mouth of the cave, with his glove covered hands. It was raining hard that night, and they had gotten trapped inside after settling in with their sleeping mats. Ori had gone out to relieve himself, and upon his return, he found the boulder in front of the cave.

“Everyone must still be sleeping if they didn’t notice that,” he muttered as he walked to the large stone.

It was the only explanation, as Dori hadn’t moved it. In fact, the group were just waking up to see Ori finish moving the boulder out of the way. He patted his hands clean on the front of his pants, and gave everyone a bright smile. Still oblivious to the shocked looks he was getting, due to fatigue, he went to his own bedroll and fell asleep promptly.

 

* * *

 

Ori admitted it was a little odd that, for the second half of their journey, everyone was being more kind to him than before. He guessed it was because, the closer they got to their destination, the more perilous the journey became, and since he was the youngest, they thought to baby him a little before they faced down a dragon.

At first, he was irritated at the treatment, but he knew that his friends meant well.

Besides, the look on Dwalin’s face when he caught him after being punted like an old toy, was worth enduring a little more of the babying treatment.

Dori is very sure that his younger brother doesn’t realize that everyone is afraid of his strength.

He planned on keeping it that way.


End file.
